This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present invention. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that this section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
Hydrate blockages are one of the most common flow assurance challenges posed with subsea production. This is a result of high pressures and cold temperatures typically experienced in these environments. Hydrate blockages can lead to significant production down times which equates to significant dollars in differed production. If the hydrate blockage is severe, remediation efforts can be extremely costly and given the value of the asset, a blockage, if unable to remediate, can lead to the loss of an asset.
One type of hydrate remediation is dual side de-pressurization. Lowering the pressure below the hydrate equilibrium curve will result in the eventual dissociation of a hydrate plug. The speed at which the hydrate dissociates is a strong function of the pressure that can be obtained. For example, it has been observed that obtaining a pressure that is about 200 psi or lower, can result in the dissociation process taking hours instead of days under certain conditions.
Dual side de-pressurization is not always possible in subsea applications and single side depressurization is used. Single side depressurization typically takes much longer and poses additional safety concerns since the hydrate will experience a pressure differential and could potentially become dislodged and act like a projectile in the flow line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,651, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes transport of multi-phase flow in small tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,209, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes bubble pump technology in the application of removing liquids from a well to increase gas flow.
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0277047, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes using micro-tubing devices to deploy fluids (chemicals).